Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney average life
by Mephlocke
Summary: Apollo is one of the best attorney's in town. But his life isn't something you'd expect from someone of his caliber. Join him in his uneventful life. Inspiration taken from EvilWaffleS and suchlike, :P.  Contains ApolloxEma and other pairings.
1. Prologue

Prologue: It's a hard knock life

The spikes hit the stop of the doorframe as the young attorney walked through it. He looked tired, as if he'd just done a hard days work, before he flung off his waistcoat and hooked it over a clothes rack. He then flopped on a chair and pulled out a computer, flicking through files.

"Trucy?" Called the lawyer, still typing rapidly

"Yeah?" Came the call from upstairs, accompanied by running water

"Have you been looking through my computer files again?" the lawyer shouted back, checking the recent items list on the sidebar

"Maybe!" The running water sound cut off, but it was quickly cut off by the sound of footsteps coming downstairs. A young girl with longish brown hair stood with a towel round herself in front of the lawyer. She was dripping wet, clearly having just got out of the shower, which explained the running water. She grabbed a blue top-hat off of the table next to her and slipped it over her still wet hair. There was a small splash and the lawyer shook his head

"What d'ya mean by maybe, Truce?" he asked, grabbing a pot of hair gel and straightening the long pointy spikes that stuck out of his hair abruptly.

"Polly, I mean, maybe! I don't really keep track of what I do all day!"

"You're 15! Don't you have like, important work to do or something?" Apollo asked, slightly annoyed. Trucy grinned, enjoying Apollo's reactions.

"I have important work to do. I do it, but... sometimes I just forget... temporarily." The young girl replied "I do have my career to think of you know, Polly!"

"It's a temporary career, meaning that it's TEMPORARY! You should be focusing on your school... stuff. Anyway, you'd better get dressed. Phoenix will be back soon and if he saw you in here with me, wearing nothing but a towel... he might think it... awkward..." There was a loud slam as a door opened.

"Trucy?" Came a call from the front door "Have you been doing that magic trick in which the bathroom strangely floods again?" Trucy blushed and rushed out of the room, drying her hair as she went. That was kind of tricky, since she hadn't taken the top hat off.

"Sorry daddy!" She yelled, her voice becoming faint to Apollo as she ran further away into the Wright Anything Agency. Apollo barely raised his head after that, still typing notes on his previous case. He didn't know why he did it. It was just a hobby, he supposed. He kept his head down for 4 hours until he finally raised it. In front of him should a unshaven, 30 something year old man wearing a baggy hoodie and a beanie hat. He wore baggy, grey trousers and battered trainers, making him look exactly like a hobo. A hobo who washed regularly and wasn't dirt broke... yet.

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo jumped "Didn't see you there!"

"I've been standing here for 4 hours. That's gotta be a new record of not noticing things Apollo." Apollo rubbed his head, embarrassed.

"Sorry, Mr. Wright, sir. I was... concentrating... I guess." Phoenix shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I was just curious to see how long you could go without noticing me." The old lawyer flopped down on the chair opposite to Apollo's.

"Is there anything you wanted, Mr. Wright?" asked Apollo, shutting his laptop after saving the file. Phoenix scratched his head

"Umm... not that I remember." Phoenix stopped scratching his head and moved on to scratching his chin. "Oh wait!" Apollo jumped at his (sort of) mentor's sudden outburst.

"Something you wanted to tell me, Mr. Wright?"

"Yeah! Klavier invited you and a plus one to his latest gig!" Apollo face palmed

"Do I have to go?" the 22 year old lawyer asked

"Well, I could ask Trucy... she wouldn't wanna go without you though."

"She could take Ema, I don't wanna go!" Phoenix shrugged again

"Come on, Apollo. I don't want Trucy to do her rage face at me again." Apollo shuddered at the memory.

"Alright. But I still don't see why she can't just go with Ema!"

"She calls it... annoying you." Phoenix smiled, then stood up and walked off...

The Rock-Star sat in his office, swivelling round on his chair over and over again. As he approached his 18th rotation there was a knock on the door. The ex-Gavinner stopped spinning and looked at the door.

"Ja?" He asked, wiping his long blonde hair out of his face. A woman stepped through the door. She wore a lab coat, green shirt and brown trousers. Boots and a red bow completed the image of detective Ema Skye.

"Fop!" She yelled

"Ah, fraulien." Klavier Gavin smiled, pulling his purple jacket around himself.

"Don't fraulien me, Klavier! Where have my snackoos gone? I left on the table!"

"Ah... ja, I may have borrowed them." Klavier reached under his desk and pulled out a clear, plastic bag full of chocolate snacks. The wannabe scientist snatched them off of the prosecutor.

"And you have my snackoos, why?" She snapped. Klavier shot her a grin with those perfect white teeth.

"I had some important business, ja? Herr Forehead was making prank calls to me recently, so I decided I needed to take revenge, you follow?" Ema racked her brain

"You borrowed the snackoos so you could pelt them at Apollo?" She asked

"Ja, fraulien detective! They are the best projectiles, ja?" He chuckled, getting a smile out of Ema.

"OK, I just wanted them back is all. Hey, I heard you started a new band, first concert is tonight isn't it?"

"Ja, Sunshine Coliseum. They're the only people that let the guitarist in in this neighbourhood."

"Who's the guitarist?" Ema asked, starting to walk out of the office.

"It's me. Isn't it obvious, fraulien?"

"You got him to agree! Thanks daddy!" Trucy grinned, giving her father a big hug. The two were in Phoenix's bedroom, a small, cramped room in the Wright Anything Agency.

"OK Truce. But... why'd you want him to come anyway? He did have a point, why couldn't you take Ema?"

"You know how much Ema despises Klavier daddy. I doubt she'd want to go."

"Truce. I was a lawyer. I think I can tell when you're lying. Plus you are my daughter. Tell me, what's the real reason?" Trucy shifted uncomfortably.

"OK... well... I think that Apollo... might be crushing on Ema a little. I don't want him to embarrass himself in front of her." Phoenix shrugged

"What makes you think Apollo fancies Ms. Skye?" Phoenix asked, flopping down on his small, untidy bed.

"He acts weird around her. Like, stammering and stuff." Phoenix shook his head, smiling

"Does he stammer around you, Truce?" Trucy took her top hat off, scratched her head, and then put her hat back on.

"Well... yeah, I guess... Does that mean he likes me?" Phoenix laughed a little

"No Truce. He stammers around everyone. Nothing's going on with Ema and Apollo. But, Apollo's going with you now. And, you're right, Ema does hate Klavier. So, go get ready for the concert, yeah? Hey, and you can tell everyone in your class that you're friends with Klavier Gavin, lead singer and guitarist of Rock Out, Ja?" Trucy beamed

"I guess I am friends with Klavier aren't I?" She giggled. Phoenix smiled.

"Course you are Truce, now go and get ready. Apollo's just finished gelling his hair, so, you should have about an hour in the bathroom before the concert starts." Trucy rushed out of the room shouting stuff about being friends with Klavier and how she'd get popular and all much other stuff that Phoenix didn't really understand. Phoenix shrugged, pulling his beanie down over his eyes. "Apollo and Ema... didn't see that one coming..."

**So that was the prologue. I've been wanting to write an Apollo Justice fic for a while. I took my inspiration from EvilWaffleS's stuff. Her stories are great, so if you haven't read them then you should! Tell me what I did right, what I did wrong, things you'd like to see in this fic etc. I wanna do this right, so constructive criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for reading (if you did). **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Rock out, nein

"You've dragged me to a concert with a guy who I hate singing and playing guitar! And the name of the band, SERIOUSLY?" Apollo groaned as they walked into Sunshine Coliseum.

"Polly, you agreed!" Trucy whined, putting on a cute face at her friend. Apollo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You always have a way of talking me into things Trucy..." the lawyer groaned, handing in his tickets at a booth. A rather young man with a little unshaved goatee manned the booth. A pink jacket, a rasta cap and a baggy pair of jeans gave who he was away instantly.

"Wocky?" Apollo raised an eyebrow. The gangster kid, recognising the lawyer, reeled backwards in the small booth.

"Yo, what da hey man?" The Kitaki heir moaned "I didn't sign up for 'dis gig to be met by you, G!" Apollo shook his head, sighing

"Some people never change..." Apollo grinned at the teenager

"Wocky!" Trucy smiled at the gangster, tipping his hat to him. Wocky shot the magician kid a grin

"Yo Shorty? How's life been diggin' ya?"

"Pretty damn straight, my homy!" Trucy giggled as Wocky face palmed

"Homy was last years slang, Shorty. It's all in the G's nowadays, you dig?"

"Getting to the point, Wocky, what are you doing collecting in tickets?" Wocky looked angry

"I collect and sell tickets, actually G! But, my old man needs some cash after my op, yo?" Apollo nodded

"How was the op by the way, Wocky?" Apollo asked. Wocky shrugged

"I don't feel no different, G. But my old man says that it made a difference, apparently. He says dat I ain't no longer on death's door, yeah?"

"Glad to hear it went OK, Wocky!" Trucy beamed

"Thanks, little G. Now, you guys give over your tickets so I can get you seats, you dig?" Apollo handed over the tickets, Wocky looking them over in an instant.

"Yo, who invited you guys? You got seats in the box, G!" He hand back the tickets, now stamped.

"The box? Is that, like a special reserve seat or something Wocky?" Trucy asked, looking thrilled

"You got in one, Shorty! These tickets are like super rare, G! Must've been that "fop" who let you in, yeah?"

"If you mean Mr. Gavin, then yeah." Apollo nodded

"Yeah, well the box is like right up close, so you'll be getting the best view in the house G's! Now get on in there, I need to make some cash yeah?" Wocky ushered the two of them along

"Hey Apollo, isn't it great! We got the best seats in the house!" Apollo shook his head

"Depends what you mean by great... now I get a close up view of Mr. Gavin... terrific..."

The concert was of course crowded with fangirls and fanboys alike. Apollo noticed Wocky come into the concert hall a little through the performance. He obviously had nothing better to do but come in and watch the concert. Either that or he liked Klavier's music, but Apollo figured that was quite unlikely. There were some other people there who looked like they definitely shouldn't be at a kid's rock band's concert. Some people who looked like they were in law enforcement, meaning a couple of cops and some detectives. Apollo didn't see anyone he recognised except Wocky though. And obviously he recognised Klavier. He kept shooting Trucy winks throughout the whole performance and every single time he did it it just made Apollo even more annoyed. He was like 24, how could he keep winking so much at an innocent 15 year old girl who... oh wait, Trucy wasn't innocent. After what felt like ages "Rock Out, Ja?" finished their concert with a finale. Apollo shoved his earplugs in as soon as his old mentor's brother started singing. Then there was cheering and some fangirls running up on stage trying to get autographs and then everyone walked out of the coliseum raving about what they'd just witnessed. Apollo just wanted to be out of the hall as soon as possible.

"Come on, Truce, we're getting out of here, like now!" Apollo grabbed Trucy hands and started charging out of the coliseum at full speed... until he bumped into someone

"Where are you going in such a rush, Herr forehead?

Apollo looked up to see the smiling face of Klavier Gavin. He was sweating slightly, the stage lights probably.

"Oh... hello Mr. Gavin..." Apollo groaned

"The concert was gut, ja? You enjoyed it, I see, Fraulien." Trucy had stars in her eyes as she looked at Klavier

"God! That concert was amazing!" Apollo buried his face in his hands.

"Give me strength..." he moaned

"That finale! It melted my heart, Mr. Gavin! Really!"

"No need for formalities. After all, we're friends right fraulien?" Klavier took of Trucy top hat and ruffled her hair before putting the hat back on again and swaggering away. Trucy was swaying so much, Apollo thought she was going to pass out.

"He's... so... dreamy..." Trucy sighed.

"There's nothing in rock stars, pal!" Came a voice from behind them. Apollo would've turned round to see who said it, but he wasn't going to be able to. Phoenix said he would come to pick them up, and there he was talking to Klavier. Phoenix had won Dr. Meraktis's car after the trial had ended in a bet (the person who'd been left the car didn't want it), meaning that he could give the two of them a lift home instead of Trucy having to squeeze onto Apollo's bike.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah, ready daddy!"

"DADDY? YOU SAID WHAT NOW, PAL?" It was the voice again, the one Apollo had heard earlier. At the sound of that voice, Phoenix eyebrows raised to heaven.

"My god..." he muttered "I haven't seen him in ages!" Phoenix left Trucy and Apollo and rushed over to the owner of the voice. He was an average height, maybe a bit taller, looked to be in his 40's. He had spiky hair and about 3 plasters on his chin. A scruffy looking trench coat, some of the colour faded away, was wrapped round his shoulders. At his side was a woman. She was... around her 30's with a police cap over her head. She was still in her police uniform too. She had glasses with round frames and was holding the arm of the voice's owner. Apollo figured that it was his partner.

"Dick!" Phoenix yelled across the coliseum

"I think that's a bit harsh..." Apollo muttered

"Nick?" The man, apparently called Dick, asked, rushing over to meet Apollo's mentor (sort of). His "girlfriend" ran along with him

"Mr. Wright!" She beamed. All three of them gave each other hugs, grinning.

"Daddy?" Trucy asked "Who are these people?"

"Daddy? That's what I was shouting about earlier, pal! You gotta be kidding me Nick!"

"No, Dick. This is Trucy, my daughter, and Apollo, my dogsbody."

"H-Hey!" Apollo snapped, angrily. Dogsbody indeed.

"But the ages, Nick! They don't work, pal!"

"Gummy, if Phoenix says that Trucy his daughter the she's his daughter, yeah?" Dick's girlfriend smiled, stroking his arm. Dick scratched his head.

"S-sorry Maggey..."

"You two got together then?" Phoenix asked, smiling.

"Yep! Gummy got me back in force! I realised how nice he was to me!"

"It was nothing really..." Dick smiled, sheepishly. He looked kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you guys to some good friends of mine! Apollo, Trucy, meet Dick Gumshoe and Maggey Byrde. These two were in some of my older cases."

"I was always there, pal! Maggey was just your moral support!" Maggey drew "Gummy" into a hug, grinning.

"We've gotta go, Phoenix! We only managed to get 2 hours off so I could go and see the concert."

"OK, I'll talk later guys! It's been good seeing you again!" Dick and Maggey walked out of the coliseum, Phoenix, Apollo and Trucy right behind them...

**2nd chapter done! This thing is good fun to write! Again, please review and constructive criticism is appreciated! If you wanna see anymore old characters return, please request them in the your reviews, and give me some ideas from later chapter, I'll try and use as many as I can! Thanks guys!**

**~Meph**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A day with the Wright's

Apollo still had guitars blaring in his ears as he sat in an armchair in the Wright Anything Agency. Trucy was sitting in the chair opposite, watching a magic show on TV

"Isn't it amazing, Apollo! My own uncle is on TV!" Apollo groaned as Trucy turned the TV volume up a bit more

"Trucy, turn it down!" Phoenix yelled from the other room "I'm on the phone!" Trucy shrugged and turned the TV volume up more

"Trucy!" Phoenix yelled again

"Sorry daddy! Wrong button!" Trucy lied, and she quickly mashed the - button to turn the volume down. Apollo stared blankly at the TV screen as he saw Valant Gramarye levitate cars with his mind... or the rather obvious crane that was shown in background.

"Trucy, why do you still watch this stuff? I mean the show is called "Kids miracles: Watch with wonder!" I mean, how could a 15 year old girl find it interesting?" Trucy beamed

"Because uncle Valant is the host, silly!" Trucy turned back to the TV screen "now shush, Polly! I'm missing the show!" Apollo rolled his eyes as he suffered through more of Valant's corny tricks. Phoenix walked into the room after a couple of minutes, still on the phone.

"So, I was wondering how everything was going with you?" Phoenix asked to the person at the other end of the phone. There came a garbled reply (well that was how it sounded to Apollo) and then Phoenix looked puzzled. "B-list? Isn't that like, really cheap and corny?"

"Like this show!" Apollo laughed

"Hey!" Trucy snapped

"Sorry Truce." Apollo grinned, sheepishly. Apollo knew how dangerous Trucy could be when she got annoyed.

"Shh, guys! Trying to have a conversation here!" Apollo and Trucy both apologised simultaneously, getting a chuckle out of Phoenix "So, WP, who are you in the movie?" There came another garbled reply "The lead? I thought you wanted to stick to the shadows... ah, you wear a mask! Cool, sounds perfect! So, when's it aired?" Yet another garbled reply "2 weeks? That's quick, I'll be going to see that for sure! See ya!" And then Phoenix hung up and flopped on the couch. Apollo never liked the Anything Agency couch. It was always covered in some of Trucy's magic tricks; a couple of cards and some magical rabbits for example.

"What was that all about, daddy? Some film star you know?" Trucy asked, suddenly not so interested in Valant's kid magic show.

"You got it in one, Truce! That was Will Powers." Trucy jumped back in shock

"W-Will P-Powers? The Steel Samurai?" Trucy screeched, Apollo putting his head in his hands

"You aren't obsessed with that kids TV show as well, are you?" He sighed, shaking his head. The answer didn't surprise him

"Of course I love the Steel Samurai! Well... I loved it, until it was taken off air... it was all about the Pink Princess after that. I didn't like that so much. It lacked... oomph, ya know Polly?"

"No I don't know! I don't take an interest in kids TV shows!"

"Come on Apollo!" Phoenix was joining in now "Surely you watched at least one episode of the Steel Samurai?" Apollo shrugged

"Maybe I watched 1 episode..." Trucy air punched

"Yes! Polly's seen the Steel Samurai! Now I can try and get him into the in crowd at last!"

"Hey!" Apollo snapped "I'm in the in crowd! Just... the lesser side of it, is all..."

"You mean the out crowd, Polly!"

"The out crowd? What sort of a creative name is that?" Apollo bellowed, his Chords of Steel really coming into use.

"You don't need a creative name for the out crowd, since they're SOOOOOOO unpopular!" Trucy giggled, before running upstairs to the bathroom to have a shower

"One day... one day, I'll get her!" Apollo muttered as Phoenix shuffled over next to him

"Did you really only watch one episode of the Steel Samurai?" The hobo asked...

Apollo walked through the path in People Park. Trucy had been desperate to show Apollo that he was the only one in the neighbourhood who had only watched 1 episode of the Steel Samurai.

"Come on, Polly! I bet you that at least one of the Kitaki's has seen the Steel Samurai!" Apollo was sweating. He knew he was on pretty good terms with the gangster family, but he still didn't like going to see them. The last time he'd came to their house, Little Plum had sat him and Trucy down and poured them cups of tea. It was an experience that Apollo would never forget...

"I bet you that they haven't! The last time we went to the Kitaki mansion the only shows I could see they were watching were old crime films... and they always wanted the bad guy to win!" Trucy was dragging Apollo by the arm, head down, focusing on getting him to the gangster mansion. She was focused until she bumped into the middle aged, blonde noodle stand owner.

"Hey, Trucy doll! Watch where you're putting your feet, yeah? Could've taken a man out like that!" The noodle salesman yelled, arms folded, a bag of salt in his hand.

"S-sorry, Mr. Eldoon! I didn't see you there!" Trucy looked up at the face of Guy Eldoon. It wasn't a kind face, but it certainly wasn't an unkind face either. It was just sort of... grumpy.

"Mr. Eldoon! What are you doing here?" Apollo asked, desperately trying to stall Trucy from taking him to the Kitaki mansion.

"I was taking this salt home, can you believe it Pollo? I've been outta salt for 2 days! The customers have been lodging complaints ya know!"

"You've been busy then, Mr. Eldoon?" Trucy asked

"You aren't wrong, Trucy doll. The customers have been flocking in! Business is booming after that Noodle Stand case!"

"Well, glad we helped your publicity at least, Mr. Eldoon." Apollo smiled, looking somewhat pleased with himself

"Yeah, I'm happy you went and got me popular Pollo! I can finally get Spoon a better kennel, and maybe get old Meraktis's place upgraded. Call it "Guy Eldoon: For all you medical needs" ya know!"

"But what about your noodle stand? Won't the customers be disappointed?" Trucy looked sad. She and Apollo were frequent visitors of Eldoon's noodle stand. If it closed, due to Eldoon's dreams, the neighbourhood wouldn't be the same.

"Don't worry, Trucy Doll!" Eldoon smiled at her "That ain't gonna happen any time soon, you know! Now, I must be on my way, I got broth to make!" and the noodle salesman ran off, shouting stuff about the perfect broth.

"Now, come on Polly! We need to get you over to see Wocky! He'll have seen the Steel Samurai for sure!" Trucy yelled, smiling, Apollo starting to sweat once again...

"Trucy! Apollo! Come in, make yourselves at home!" Plum Kitaki ushered Apollo and Trucy into their enormous mansion. A crime film was blaring from the other room, and the sound of a rolling pin being beaten against a bread board accompanied it. Clearly the head of the family was working on his business. Some rap music travelled down the stairs, Wocky clearly passing the time.

"Hey little Plum! How're you feeling?" Asked Trucy  
>"Not too bad, thanks Trucy! How are you getting on?" The gangster mother smiled. Trucy beamed back at her<p>

"I'm fine, little Plum! How's the business going?" Plum shrugged

"The men of the house are doing well with work. Wocky's selling tickets for this new band... "Rock out, ja?" I think they're called. And Winfred's doing pretty well too, I 'spose. Is there anything you wanted, or did you just stop by?" Trucy smiled

"Well, I wanted to ask Wocky something. Where is he actually?" Trucy asked

"Up in his room. He'll talk to you... eventually." Plum picked up a broom by the door and walked off into the kitchen, sweeping the floor as she went. The broom may have seemed harmless but... Apollo just shuddered as he and Trucy walked upstairs to Wocky's room

Wocky's room was decorated with all sorts of tat. Posters of badgers (the bad badger in particular, Apollo noticed), posters of rappers, posters of crime films, and photographs of the family mansion through the years. A small desk was in the corner of the room. The desk was spray painted red and yellow, with black streaks going across it. A laptop sat on the desk, a chair pulled out with Wocky sitting in it, raving to the music the laptop was blaring. However as soon as he saw the two enter the room, Wocky switched his music off.

"Shorty! G! What yous doing here?" Wocky was clearly a tad embarrassed, though he had reason to be... Apollo and Trucy had just seen him air punching to Snoop Dog.

"Wocky, did you watch the Steel Samurai?" Trucy asked, making this the quickest conversation possible. Wocky thought for a second before answering

"Steel Samurai? You mean that Will Powers thing? Yeah I watched that, fo' sure. It was pretty damn straight, yo? All the OG's in my crib was watching it back then." Trucy turned to face Apollo

"See Polly! You were the only one!" Apollo rolled his eyes

"So I didn't like the Steel Samurai? So what?" Apollo groaned. Wocky looked shocked

"You didn't like the Steel Samurai, G? You'll be telling me you doesn't like Kids Miracles next!" Apollo's jaw dropped

"You don't mean that kids show with Valant Gramarye do you?" Wocky grinned

"So you does watch Kids Miracles? Gee, thank god G! I thought you was part of the out crowd for a second there!" Apollo face palmed

"Bye Wocky..." He muttered

"Wait! Shorty!" Called Wocky as the two went to leave

"What is it Wocky?" Trucy asked, smiling at the gangster. Wocky started fiddling with his hair

"You don't want to... I dunno... come on a date with me one night, do you?" Apollo looked even more shocked. Trucy blushed, looking a bit taken aback

"Which night?" She asked

"Tomorrow night sound good?" He asked. Trucy nodded, smiling

"I'll be there!" She grinned, before walking out of the room with Apollo. Halfway down the stairs Apollo looked at her

"Did you just agree to date a Kitaki?" He yelled...

**So, another chapter done. Will Powers is back with a vengeance, and Trucy's got herself a date... even if it is with a gagster boy. Tune in next time folks! Remember constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**~Meph **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 3 things to think about

"How the heck am I supposed to explain this to your father?" Apollo whined as he and Trucy left the Kitaki mansion

"Polly, you'll think of something! You always do!" Trucy smiled sweetly

"I've never had to think of a way to explain why you're suddenly dating the heir to a gangster dynasty!" Apollo bellowed. Trucy looked angry

"They're community orientated! That's gotta be worth something!" Apollo shook his head

"Community orientated or not, they're still gangsters, Truce. I doubt that your daddy will approve of you suddenly dating one..."

"Come on, Polly!" Trucy suddenly put on a cute face, her expression changing as quick as a snap of the fingers "I need you to help me out here! I really want this date to go well!" Apollo raised his eyes to heaven

"Alright, I'll try... but we're gonna need a proper plan..."

"Thanks Polly!" Trucy drew Apollo into a hug and Apollo looked a little taken aback "You're like a brother to me, you know?" Apollo grinned, sheepishly, straightening his spikes

"Yeah... well... heh... I said I'd help, but I never said that the plan was gonna work..."

"You mean you have a plan?" Trucy beamed

"I might have one... not sure if it'll work though..."

x

"Apollo, Trucy. How'd the Steel Samurai thing go?" Phoenix asked when the two returned from the mansion.

"Ugh... I never knew so many people knew about that kids TV show..." Apollo moaned as he flopped in an armchair

"Apollo was made to look like such a clown! Turns out almost half the neighbourhood knew about the Steel Samurai!" Trucy giggled, Phoenix laughing a little too

"It's to be expected. The Steel Samurai was part of a pretty big case back when I was a lawyer." Apollo looked up from his seat, suddenly realising the connection

"The state vs. Powers trial! Of course, that's where you know Will Powers from!" Phoenix nodded

"Perceptive aren't you, Apollo?" The hobo chuckled, walking out the room. At that point the doorbell rang.

"Daddy! Door!" cried Trucy

"I heard, I heard!" Phoenix laughed, turning the front door handle. A trench coat clad detective, the one from the concert, stumbled through the door

"Gumshoe!" Phoenix looked surprised "What're you doing here?" Gumshoe chuckled

"I came to see you pal! Me and Maggey are wondering if you'd like to come out to dinner with us tomorrow evening. We haven't spoken since you lost your badge, you know pal! That's a long time!" Phoenix shrugged

"I'd be happy to come along, Dick. Are you to off duty tomorrow then?"

"It's the new recruitment day. A couple of new cops are signing up to join the force. Only the senior detectives get in for that meeting. And I'm still not a senior yet, pal!" Dick laughed, Phoenix laughing too.

"OK, Dick, what time?"

"7 sound OK?" Dick asked

"Sure!" Phoenix smiled "I'll be there!"

"Catch ya later then pal!" The detective smiled, walking out of the agency and strolling down the road, trench coat billowing out behind him in the breeze. Phoenix shut the door and walked back into living room

"Ok, Apollo I need you to look after Truce tomorrow. Dick's just been round and asked me to..."

"Yeah, I heard." Apollo smiled "Sure, I can look after Trucy, it'll be no problem. I'm not doing anything tomorrow save typing up case notes. Should be fine." Phoenix patted Apollo on the shoulder

"Knew I could count on you." Trucy's father left the room, talking about stuff as he left. Apollo looked at Trucy. Trucy looked at Apollo. The two of them both laughed

"Your plan did work Apollo!" Trucy beamed

"Guess it did..." Apollo smiled, running his hand through his perfectly styled hair

"How the heck did you get that Dick guy in on this thing?" Trucy asked, scratching her chin in thought

"I asked Ema to hook me up to him. There aren't many detectives called Gumshoe believe it or not." Apollo shrugged, causing Trucy to laugh.

"Guess I'd better give Wocky a call, see if he's still on for tomorrow."

"One thing Truce, make sure the restaurant you're going to with Wocky doesn't clash with Phoenix's one. If it did then... well... I'd be in deep trouble." Trucy nodded to Apollo and rushed out of the room...

x

The phone rang. Trucy had already called Wocky and the date was on. Phoenix and Gumshoe would be going out on the same day of Trucy's date. Apollo was looking pretty pleased with himself. As long as the restaurants didn't clash, everything would be A-OK. Apollo smiled, and sank back into the chair.

"Apollo! Phone!" Roared Trucy from upstairs. Apollo snapped out of his relaxation mode, fumbling around, looking for the phone. He found it... in his waistcoat pocket. He face palmed before answering.

"Hello?" He asked

"Apollo?" Came the voice at the end

"Speaking." Apollo answered

"Hey Apollo. It's Ema. I was wondering if you'd like to come over later this evening. I need a hand filing some stuff. Most of the detectives are busy getting ready for tomorrow and my sister's a bit busy."

"You have a sister, Ema?" Apollo looked a bit confused. He had a reason to be. Ema Skye was calling him up for no apparent reason and he just found out some new information about her. She had a sister.

"Yeah, Lana Skye. Chief Prosecutor for this district. Surprised you didn't know about her..."

"Yikes!" Apollo screeched, tossing the phone in the air. He caught it, just before it hit the floor

"What was that?" Asked Ema

"Nothing. I just, er... was a bit surprised that your sister was Chief Prosecutor, Ema."

"Most people are. So, you OK for coming over?"

"What, to your house?"

"Yeah, like now. This paperwork won't sort itself you know."

"Umm... sure, I'll be over..."  
>"K, thanks, I'll see ya later then!" Ema hung up, and Apollo flopped in the armchair again<p>

"Phoenix!" Called Apollo  
>"Yeah?" Phoenix was in the kitchen. He wasn't cooking, he was sticking some of Eldoon's noodles into a bowl.<p>

"I need to go out tonight..." Apollo sighed

"Oh? News to me, where you going?"

"Ema Skye's... she wants me to give her some help with some paperwork."

"OK, get on your bike and go then. I can't be caught illegally driving again like I was at the concert, I'll be stuck in prison." Phoenix laughed, walking in from the kitchen

"Where... um..." Apollo muttered

"What? Speak up, Apollo." Phoenix smiled, walking into the living room with three bowls of noodles "Trucy! dinner!" Apollo heard Trucy bounding down the stairs

"Where's Ema's house, Mr. Wright? I've never been there before..."

"Ah. I'll give you the address." Phoenix quickly scribbled down Ema's address and handed it to Apollo. Trucy, meanwhile, had already finished her bowl of noodles and had started on Apollo's.

"Thanks, Mr. Wright. I should be back around... well I dunno, depends how long it takes for us to get the paper work done..." Apollo then noticed Trucy, tucking into his bowl of noodles "Trucy! Two bowls of Eldoon's stuff could kill you!"

x

**End of that chapter, sorry for the delay, terrible writer's block, :(. Anyway, again, please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: House of the Skye's

Apollo peddled his bike slowly down the road, looking out for the address Phoenix had given him. He hadn't expected the scientific detective, Ema Skye, to ring him up at 7 in the evening, asking him to come round to her house to file some of her paperwork. It was a bit of a strange request, he had to admit. He jumped off his bike after he'd located the correct street, wheeling it the rest of the way to find the correct door number. He finally found it. Just by looking at the house he could tell it was fashionable. It was large, for one thing, and seemed to consist of... 5 rooms at least, judging by the lights that were switched on (well the lights Apollo could see anyway). Apollo walked up to the front door, nervously pressing the doorbell. Apollo wasn't exactly the bravest of people, and having not been to Ema's before, was nervous he'd got the wrong house or whatever. His fears vanished when Ema answered the door. Wow, was the thought running through his mind. She looked beautiful, a lot different than she did when she was at work. Her lab coat was wrapped round her shoulders, a black dress and black high heels the only other pieces of clothing Apollo could note. Ema snapped her fingers in his face and the lawyer snapped out of his trance.

"Apollo, you alright?" She asked, curiously. Apollo blinked twice.

"Oh, um, yeah... fine." He muttered "Just... sorry I was a little taken aback by what you were wearing..." Apollo could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

_Well done Justice _he thought to himself

"Oh, the dress. Yeah, I just got back from a party. That's why I need your help, actually."

"Why, is your sister still at the party or something?" He asked

"No, she's asleep. That's what I refer to as being busy." Apollo chuckled

"You gonna invite me in or not?" The lawyer asked

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Ema opened the door wider, and Apollo stepped into the warmth of her house.

x

The house, as confirmed by Apollo's earlier "examination", was pretty big. A simple lounge greeted Apollo but it was warm enough to banish the cold from the outside. It was 7 in the evening in the middle of spring. Not exactly the best time for Apollo to be out in his normal get up... with rolled up sleeves.

"Can I get you a drink, you'll be here a while?" Ema asked. Apollo, after hanging up his waistcoat on one of the numerous coat hangers the lounge was home to, turned back to face Ema.

"Umm... I dunno. I don't wanna be too much trouble." Ema laughed at the lawyer.

"Chill out, Apollo. I'm not gonna bite or anything." Apollo grinned, sheepishly and ran his fingers through his spikes.

"Uh... yeah... whatever... can I have a cup of tea, or something?"

"Yeah, sure." Ema walked through the lounge and into another door. Apollo instinctively followed her through. Another warm, spacious, room greeted Apollo. It was, as far as he could tell, Ema's kitchen/living room. There was a rather eccentric looking fireplace one end of the room, a TV up against one of the walls and a sofa facing it. A large, messy table was at the other end. A woman with long, brown hair was asleep on the aforementioned sofa. She was snoring loudly.

"Your sister?" Asked Apollo, quizzically

"Yep. Just ignore her. She usually sleeps like this after a party." Ema smiled. She was standing at the other side of the room, the kitchen part of it. A couple of counters and a exquisitely tiled floor made up most of it. It was still much larger than the kitchen at the Anything Agency. Mind you, that was just a small sink, a cupboard with cereal in and a useless fridge that never contained anything but the milk the milkman delivered every morning. Apollo took a seat at the table and got a good idea of just how much paperwork Ema had been talking about.

"Wow... you get a lot of work Ema..." Apollo mumbled

"How many sugars Apollo?" Ema shouted from the kitchen area.

"None thanks!" Apollo called back, fiddling with his spikes. He didn't want them drooping because of the heat from the fire. Ema came out of the kitchen area with a mug of tea. She gently placed it on a clean area of table (there wasn't much of that) and sat down on another chair, one next to Apollo.

"Taken aback by the work load?" Ema smirked, noticing the shocked look on Apollo's face. Apollo took a sip of his tea.

"Kind of..."

"You get used to this sort of thing when you work for the fop." She picked a couple of pieces of paper up of the desk and rifled quickly through them. "All junk." She shrugged, chucking them into the trash can next to the table. Apollo jumped back in shock.

"How can you tell all that is trash?" He screeched. His method of sorting was a lot more precise than Ema's was appearing.

"I circle the dates at the top of every paper I'm given. If the papers are more than 3 days old I chuck them out." Apollo started to calm. The 3 day trial system had certainly made case notes easier to sort through.

"You seem to be doing alright on your own..." Apollo looked confused. "What exactly do you want me here for?" Ema shrugged. That was becoming a regular thing with her, Apollo noticed.

"I guess I just wanted company. Plus, you are sort of renowned for having this OTT filing system. A whole batch of different coloured folders and things like that." Apollo face palmed

"Have you been talking to Trucy by any chance...?" Ema chuckled

"Yeah. She certainly likes indulging secrets about your working style." Apollo smiled

"Did she say anything about the methods I use to solve cases?" He asked

"She says it's all guesswork."

"I had a feeling she would."  
>"Why?"<br>"That's what she says to everybody." He laughed

x

The work was boring. The conversation he and Ema had wasn't, however. Apollo was starting to see a different side to the usually grumpy, stroppy detective. It was a side Apollo couldn't help liking. She was a lot calmer at her house than she ever was out in the field. She also had a good sense of humour. Apollo couldn't help laughing at some of the stories she told him about her time on the force. Several of those stories involved Detective Gumshoe, the trench coat wearing guy Phoenix knew from his past.

"Who exactly is Gumshoe?" Apollo asked. He'd heard stories about him this evening, but it didn't answer who he exactly was. He was a member of the police force, Apollo knew that, and apparently quite a clumsy one. Ema grinned at Apollo

"Gumshoe's great. He's been a sort of mentor to me since I arrived on the force. He does that with pretty much everyone though." Apollo smiled

"He sounds like a nice guy."

"He's a friend of Mr. Wright's. I guess you figured that out though, right?" Apollo nodded

"Yeah. They seem quite close."  
>"Back when I first met Mr. Wright, that was a different story. Those two were like some kinda comedy double act... kinda like you and Klavier actually." Ema smirked. Apollo raised an eyebrow<p>

"Me and Klavier? How so?"  
>"It's just... everything about you is a contrast. You know, rock is great rock is a cacophony." Apollo looked annoyed<p>

"Hey, just because my music taste is better than his doesn't mean you have to make something of it." Ema laughed

"You're funny Apollo, d'ya know that?" Apollo blushed

"A-Am I? I-I'd never noticed..."

x

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. They finally finished the paperwork at 11. Apollo flopped backwards in the chair.

"Wow... how do you cope on your own? That took us 3 hours!" Apollo groaned. Ema rolled her eyes

"I've been telling you all evening: when you work for the fop, you get used to it." Apollo got out of his chair, after taking the long empty much of tea into the kitchen. He quickly filled the sink up with water, jamming the plug in place and beginning to scrub it clean.

"Oh come on Apollo. Do you really have to do that?" She looked confused. Why would Apollo suddenly want to clean a mug. He gave an answer that made no sense considering the state that Ema's house was in. The table that was once covered in paperwork was just the start. The rest of the house, including the upstairs floor Apollo hadn't seen, was covered in tat. Papers she no longer needed, clothes she no longer needed... just general rubbish.

"Tidy house tidy mind." Apollo chuckled, before laying the cup down on the draining board and walking towards the front door.

"Hey, I just realised..." Ema started as Apollo wrapped his waistcoat around himself. "Tonight's been the best evening I've had in a while." Apollo looked sheepish.

"I was wondering..." he muttered "do you wanna go out for a drink sometime?" Ema looked surprised

"As friends, yeah?" she asked. Apollo nodded, a little overzealously

"Yeah! Of course! As friends! You know, as friends! Yeah!" Ema laughed

"Fine." She quickly grabbed a small piece of paper and scribbled down her number with a pen. She tucked the paper inside his waistcoat pocket. "Don't loose that." She smiled as Apollo rode his bike off down the road, whistling.

"He's a lot cuter than he is at work..." She giggled to herself as she shut the door...

**Well this has taken WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too long! Really sorry, I hit writer's block, badly. Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing and I hope this is good enough. Again, really sorry, and I hope to get back to writing this regularly again soon!**

**~Meph**


End file.
